Opposés
by Youwan
Summary: One-shot court. Yaoi. Sinedd/Micro-Ice. Pour Wolf. "Micro-ice glissa son numéro de portable dans la main du numéro onze quand leur main se serrèrent. Un regard étonné, une lueur qui s'allume soudainement dans ses yeux. Le plus petit cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand il vit le brun reprendre contenance et ranger le papier dans sa poche. Il ne l'avait pas jeté."


Yep. *souffle sur la poussière*. Il est vieux, ce texte. Très vieux, en fait. Mais j'ai décidé de dépoussiérer tout ça et de poster. (Rien à perdre après tout ^^).

Alors, yep.. Petit texte Yaoi, sur GF, premier écrit sur ce couple et ce fandom. Court. One-shot. Dédicacé à Little Snow, parce que j'admire le fait que cet auteur écrive un jour, s'arrête et ose revenir, qu'il continue malgré tout et qu'il est décidé à finir sa fic. La persévérance paye ! Et puis, j'aime bien ses écrits. è.é

Voilà, voilà. **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Opposés**_

* * *

Ils étaient opposés, ils ne seront jamais ensemble. Et c'était bien comme ça. Le monde pouvait continuer de tourner, et eux, de s'éviter. Les gens sur leur passage ne dirons rien. Les amis des uns et des autres ne seront pas choqués, ni dégoûtés, ni embarrassés.

Ils continueront à ne pas s'approcher, n'en déplaise à eux-mêmes. Car ce qui était dit par tous, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entrechoquer.

* * *

Ils voyaient l'autre pendant les matchs, gagnant ou perdant leur stupide honneur. Dans les faits, ils n'appelaient et ne parlaient jamais, même en privé, à l'autre. Sauf pour l'insulter. Quelle idiote manière de vivre, spécialement quand on est amoureux.

Mais rien ne changeait par rapport à Akillian. Ils se fuyaient, contentant leur proches. Pourtant, au fond d'eux : Non, comme ça, ils n'étaient pas heureux – Y'avait un manque dans leur vie, un manque au goût sucré, au goût salé de quelque chose qu'ils auraient voulu goûter.

Malgré ça, un jour, Micro-ice décida d'essayer d'atteindre ce brun froid qui l'obsédait. Alors que les équipes se saluaient, plus ou moins respectueusement, Micy glissa son numéro de portable dans la main du numéro onze quand leur main se serrèrent. Un regard étonné, une lueur qui s'allume soudainement dans ses yeux.. Micro-ice cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand il vit le brun reprendre contenance et ranger le papier dans sa poche.

_Il ne l'avait pas jeté._

* * *

Il passa la nuit à angoisser. À regretter. À lorgner son téléphone. Il était sûr que Sinedd allait juste se moquer. Et, bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Lui, son sourire goguenard, son ton narquois, ses yeux rieurs, ses paroles de poison.. Non, Sinedd ne devait pas se moquer – cela aurait trop de conséquences sur l'état du plus petit. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Il devait, vraiment, il devait recevoir quelque chose.

_Personne ne lui envoya de message._

* * *

Ses entraînements au Galactik football furent des catastrophes en chaîne. Après les multiples boutades, les autres membres de l'équipe commencèrent à s'inquiéter – Et si quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas ? Micro-ice était dur à déchiffrer. Il gardait sans cesse son sourire stupide alors qu'il n'allait pas bien, son téléphone ne le quittait presque jamais, exception faite des matchs. Et le temps passait doucement. Chaque demi-heure, le petit joueur regardait son appareil technologique, en alerte, attendant une réponse. Juste une réponse. À chaque fois, il était un peu plus déçu, désappointée. Y'avait rien. Rien.

Et son jeu de jambe empirait; et ses frappes n'étaient plus cadrées; et sa colère grandissait. Qu'il se moque, qu'il fasse quelque chose mais qu'il réponde, bon sang !

* * *

C'est deux jours après qu'il reçut un sms. Il était dans sa chambre, à ruminer, avec son meilleur ami à côté de lui. Le plus jeune lui avait tout dit – Il n'avait pas résisté; le roux savait comment l'asticoter. Enfer, il l'avait forcé à parler. Et Micro-ice avait tout dit. Ça ne lui avait pas plu, pourtant, d'entendre que celui qu'il considérait comme son frère avait un crush sur un mec tel que Sinedd; ce gars qui le faisait parfois souffrir et ce, depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Mais ce n'était rien, ça, fasse à sa deuxième réaction. Cet empaffé de mec aux cheveux noir-corbeau osait ne pas répondre à Micro-ice. Si ce dernier ne l'avait pas retenu, le plus vieux serait parti chercher cet imbécile pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie. Foi de fils de pirate !

Et puis il avait reçu une réponse. Bon, D-Joke n'était toujours pas heureux mais Sinedd lui avait donné un espoir. Court message, mais il venait de lui. Alors, au fond, qu'importe, non ?

Parce que le brun l'excitait, tout le temps – Il était un mystère à lui tout seul. Ses yeux violet, des cheveux un peu désordonnés. Parce que quand ils étaient sur Akillian, il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de lui. Parce que quand Micro-ice s'éloignait de lui et des tonnes de problèmes qu'il attirait, alors c'était le plus grand qui venait le chercher. Parce qu'il le faisait sortir de ses gonds si facilement. Parce qu'il aurait aimé être la cigarette qu'il brûlait à ses lèvres.

Parce que sans lui, le Galactik Football n'était pas le même, s'il n'était pas là pour lui oser voler la balle et en rire, après. Parce qu'il avait un tel sourire -rare- et qu'il était un méchant garçon. Ouais, Micy a toujours été attiré par les bad-boys. Et puis peut-être aussi parce que Micro-ice connaissait sa souffrance à propos de sa famille. Enfin, parce que le plus jeune pensait qu'ils pouvaient être amis.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Micy était tombé amoureux de ce gars.

* * *

**« Ma fierté m'empêchait de répondre avant, Micro-nain. Mais on peut toujours parler ensemble, si tu le veux. »**

Putain ouais, qu'il le voulait. Oui, oui, oui. Un grand, un énorme oui. Bien sûr, qu'ils allaient parler ensemble ! Comme quoi, l'obstination payait ! Il ne croyait pas en sa chance. Le plus jeune sautillait partout dans la chambre, faisait rire D-Joke et lui passer l'envie d'engueuler le noireau. Micro-ice se pressa pour répondre à ce dernier, le plus vite possible. Après tout, on ne faisait pas attendre Sinedd.

* * *

Ils échangèrent beaucoup de sms, parlant à propos de tout, la météo, la famille, les jeux ou le football, principalement. Les classements, les matchs. Ils faisaient aussi des paris sur les scores – Et des gages de fous associés. Aucun des deux n'allaient plus loin, parce que pour l'instant ça leur suffisait. Ils devenaient plus proche, à travers un objet de communication pourtant si simple. Micro-ice n'avait jamais aussi bien jouer. Il dribblait, faisait le clown avec entrain, avec sincérité.

Et puis il marquait, comme il aurait découpé du beurre avec un couteau pointu. Si facilement, comme si c'était naturel. Le voir comme ça – Si rayonnant, si heureux, était un spectacle en soi.

Un jour, D-Joke emprunta le portable de son meilleur ami, qui le vit plus tard, et préviens Sinedd d'un simple message :

**« Fais le pleurer, et je vais TE faire souffrir. D-J. »**

C'était clair, c'était simple, avec de la rage et de la précaution. On ne touchait pas à Micro-ice sans en connaître les conséquences. À l'instar d'un grand-frère protecteur, c'est juste tellement D-Joke.

* * *

Ils s'étaient vus, deux trois fois, en dehors des matchs et c'est là que tout avait réellement commencé. Ce n'était pas des rendez-vous à l'eau de rose, Micro-ice et Sinedd ne s'offraient pas des pluies de cadeaux. Ils ne se bécotaient pas en public toutes les cinq minutes. Mais ils étaient quand même là l'un pour l'autre – Et ce n'était pas le plus important, au final ?

Ils s'aimaient. Dans le silence de D-Joke, dans la complicité de Tia qui avait compris tout ce qu'ils essayaient de cacher, dans les murmures de leur chambre, dans la noirceur d'un couloir, dans un regard ou un geste.

_Ils s'aimaient._

* * *

Tout les opposait dans ce pitoyable monde, leur vie, leur famille, leur équipe, leur comportement.

Pourtant, ils étaient ensemble. Opposés mais complémentaires.


End file.
